Talk:Upyri
Soul Accretion I am pretty sure this move only removes status effects and does not give them to the bat. Fought it yesterday as THF/NIN and it took my shadows, but didn't gain any itself. Also fought it today as RDM and it took my Shell. I cast Dispel on it, on the off-chance it had gained the effect but it didn't. -- Orubicon 08:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I just fought it like 5 mins ago as NIN/WAR and when it used Soul Accretion it took my shadows. Then i swung three times and see that it said " 1 of the Upyri's shadows absorbs the damage and disappears". This happened twice within the fight. So i'm guessing that he will absorb the shadows but not sure about other things he absorbs. --Omegadasu 08:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Info Killed this during the day with no TH, and got cloak and mask. Posting to see if the rumour is true or not about the earring dropping only at night. --Kazukas 12:10, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Testimonials :* Just killed it as BLM75. It had between 4000 and 5000hp. For a more accurate estimation, my first nuke did 1537 damage and took 33% of its life, so it had about 4500HP. Soily 09:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :*just killed during the day(easy as 75 BLU). dropped only cloak and mask--Nolet 20:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :*Killed during the day as BLM75 and only got cloak and boots.----FFXI-Montek 22:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :*Killed for week now (SMN75/SCH). It's very easy, and 7/8 on earring, every time it dropped was at night. Killed during the day and only got Cloak amd boots. Trick is for SMN to get it to half with Fenrir and then switch to Carbuncle til 20:00. After 20:00, switch to an avatar with strong BP and finish it. (I did Garuda, but up to you.) 11:27 September 2008 (EST) :*went in as 60 THF/BLM and took it down without going under half HP. :*Killed at 12:00PM vana-time. Cloak and mask. Soloed at 60BLU like it was a cakewalk. :*Killed Upyri 3 times this week as 75NIN/37THF. No earring drop. Killed once during the day. At night killed it at 20:05 and 22:08 Vana-time. Very easy kill for 75NIN/37THF although he does spam soul accretion followed by blood drain when it has low HP at night time. As NIN/THF, I am geared mostly for evasion and accuracy rather than speed to conserve on ninja powders when farming. Upyri never once managed to hit me. The only type of damage he could do was blood drain after soul accretion. Vampire Earrings is just a lucky drop and likely has no bearing on time of day Upyri is killed. Grumpette 21:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC)Grumpette :*Even a Lv.75 THF with full evasion gear will have trouble soloing Upyri, as it will have increased accuracy and attack. (Was hitting for 150+ per hit and about 40% of the time.) :*Killed during the night, with TH 4 but only cloak and boots dropped. Lianahun 19:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :*'Earring drop' at 2:15 game time 12%~ Waning Crescent moon. 75 THF/NIN solo. healing npc recommended. Orbitxx 07:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :*killed at close to midnight game time, no earring drop. On DRG/BLU using damage reduction gear and npc fellow for cures on the side. Hit me for 100-130 dmg normal hits with cocoon down, and 66-80+ with cocoon up. :*soloed by 71PLD/WAR about 04:00 gametime. Had to use a few Hi-Potions and Ethers to keep alive from the MP and HP drain. Used a couple of yagudo drinks. Would not reccomend this job combonation, its a hard fight. * solo as 90 THF/DNC. No problems what so ever. No evasion gear except for magian trial dagger. -Keeley, Jan 7,2011. Strength This NM must have a really high lvl range.. Fought it once during day time (held till night at 5%) my carbuncle was hitting it for 150~ Fought it again the next day during day time and it was hitting my Carby for 150 XD --Taruzard 08:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Pop time The 'frontpage' states 21 to 24 hours. Then it states day and night and vana'diel time. What is now true? 21 to 24 Real Life hours and ingame nights and day? Or 21 to 24 IN game hours? I have checked it a few times, but no bat. And also, with what does it link with? Only Bugtraps are around it, linking to them I assume? They link to the Vampire Bats found in the cave at H-10 --Taruzard 18:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC)